Sprite Request List
This is the page to submit sprites or request a sprite specific requirement update. This is the place to see the status of the Ponymon sprites and some sprite specific info/requirements. The guidelines and requirements are lengthy, but are designed to save you time and effort. The preferential order of choosing a sprite to work on is New, Made but modify/new, then Complete. I will give pointers to cover all of the sprite requirements in the How To Make Battle Sprites In GIMP tutorial to make spriting for this game easier. --BlackOak42 Sprite List Comment Guidelines: *Keep critiques clean, friendly and useful. *All comments on sprites must be a response to the sprite post that it relates to. **To keep this listing useful to the team, stray comments on sprites and comments that do not add to the benefit of the list may be removed without warning. *New comments are for: **Requests for spriting information or clarification ***'Other Sprite type or game graphic info and requirement requests are encouraged.' (example: Someones/Bills computer background) ***These may take much longer and may be handled differently. ***'The Ponymon entry pages have not been updated with the new size or weights that will be in the game. If you would like guidance on what size to make a specific Ponymon (referred to as Pcx), please ask.' ***Sprite info requests will likely be deleted as they are completed. **Posting a statement of a single sprite that you are starting to work on **Submitting a sprite *After the sprite is reviewed, its conversation string will be "closed" and archived. Comments made on an item after it is "closed" may or may not be kept or considered. Sprite Posting Guidelines: *A new post must be for a single sprite submission. Submitting paired front and back battle sprites should be on the same "Submission" post, and is the only exception unless the sprite list requests grouped sprites. **Paired Front and Back sprites are preferred. **Matching sprites that are grouped as requested are preferred. *Posts stating that you are working on a sprite must be a new comment and not a reply. ("Start" statements are NOT REQUIRED, just suggested) **can also be used to request expectations like specific outfit **Must be for a single sprite or for a requested group of sprites **'"Start" statements are useful for those who want to pick sprites that are not being worked on.' **Once created, it must be "edited" to reflect updates at least weekly, or to say that you discontinued working on the sprite. Updates as a reply will not be counted since they are more difficult to track. **Old "statement" conversations may be removed if the statement is not updated (edited) at least weekly. *Posts submitting a sprite must be on a new or edited comment and not on a reply. If you posted that you are working on a sprite, the submitted sprite needs to be added (by using "edit") to it instead of a new post or reply. **Sprites posted as a reply will be treated as a suggestion to the artist of the sprite submission. *If you comment that you are working on a sprite, make sure to use "edit" on your comment for updates and to post your sprite. Please also "edit" the "working on" post if you decide not to complete or submit the sprite. *Older post strings will likely be considered first, but the submitted sprites on them will not be given preferential treatment. *Sprites for the "Implemented" list are NOT discouraged, and will still be evaluated. *Sprites must work with the "style" of the current sprites. General Sprite Requirements and Info: *'If you want to make Sprite suggestions, make sure they are your original artwork when you post them. Also, be aware that they might be used by anyone.' *Following the How To Make Battle Sprites In GIMP example will cover most if not all of the points in this section. *Submitted sprites will be compared to the the character from the official MLP FiM show. *Pcx=Pixels from crown to ground (usually Pcx=20*Height) *Heights may be negotiable based on the sizing chart below. The crown should be touching the bottom of the upper line at a normal standing or normal flight attitude, and ground level below that at the top of the lower line when at a normal standing attitude. *Character height (or comparison ratio to a main character) must be given in the Sprite submission particularly if the posted Pcx seems incorrect. **Comparisons of height or ratio will be in terms of Pcx (crown to ground). **Please indicate the standing height (crown to ground) in pixels and height for game in meters (#px/20) for each sprite even if it is obvious to make evaluation quicker. *The green cross hairs on this page is the official Ponymon Dawn/Dusk Battle sprite sizing guide. **The sizing guide shows standing height from crown to ground height directly below head. ***This is more difficult to gauge when not standing. ***The crown should be touching the bottom of the upper line at a normal standing or normal flight attitude, and ground level below that at the top of the lower line when at a normal standing attitude ***If the sprite is shown in a different pose, place the visible part of the sprite within the lines closest to the visible height. Placement is not critical since I can quickly adjust that "on the fly". *Use up to 16 indexed colors including 00FF00h (Green) as background (color 0), or 15 indexed colors if you use a transparent background. **Pallets are compressed (RRGGBBh => XXXXh) so keep indexed colors different enough to be a different XXXXh. (RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGBBBBBBBBb => 0BBBBBGGGGGRRRRRb) **Adjust all pallets for daylight unless otherwise approved. *Back battle sprites must match the style and exactly match the color pallet of the front sprite. *Battle sprites must be a .png and its size must be exactly 64x64px. *'Compressed Size MUST be less than 500h (easily attainable)'. All current spries are < 400h. Request: New If you see or in the game, It is not a ??????????. It is a regular Ponymon that is not yet sprited. * = Data is the standard size for the size group and should be verified. A sprite that is the standard size will not necessarily be refused. ** = Placeholder (used as the most likely suspect). Request: Made, but please modify or make new Many may just need sprite sizes confirmed. * = Data is the standard size for the size group and should be verified. A sprite that is the standard size will not necessarily be refused. Implemented: Complete, but will consider/review submissions anyway * = Data is the standard size for the size group and should be verified. A sprite that is the standard size will not necessarily be refused. Category:Meta Pages Category:Help